Curse of Fate: Bloody Finish
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: Choose your soulmate. Team up. Fight in the battle of the Universe's Strongest Warriors. Two will win, The rest will die. Good Luck Heroes.
1. Contenders

**Shadic: So here we go. Chapter 2! It's not an actual chapter, but it shows the people that will be facing off in the Tournament, along with their team name and partner!**

**_The Contenders_**

**Name - Kasaii**  
Age - 16  
Sex - Female  
Height - 4'11"  
Spouse/Boyfriend - Jordan  
Team- Dark  
Abilities  
Aphotic Halberd : A spiky black and purple dragon shoots down from the sky, slamming the opponent down to the ground. After-effects are plague. Deals deathly damage.  
Crescent Gyration : Summons a black dragon that spins in side way half-moon and moves them with it before bringing them back to the summoner. After-effects are messed up footing. Deals average damage.  
Asperity Impact : Summons five dragons of the dark, continuously damaging the opponent for ten seconds. After-effects are plague. Instant knock out.  
Weapons - Special Gloves that can summon dragons.  
Class - Esoteric Hydra  
Personality - Kind and shy to her teammates, and silent to the enemy.  
Appearance - Light golden-ish hair and honey gold eyes. Dark purple and blue shoulder guards with a cut top that covered her chest area only, decorated in a dark purple with black out lining. The top wraps her sides leaving her stomach open while a short skirt is on her bottom. The skirt is a dark purple with blue out linings while she has ripped purple fabric in the back. On her hands was an armored glove that covered up to her wrist, decorated in black and purple with silver metal. On her legs are knee-high black boots with blue out lining. Her skin tone is a white-ish tan.

Cup Size: C

**Name- Aiden Blackwater**  
Age- 17  
Sex- Male  
Height- 5'8.5"  
Girlfriend- Sapphire  
Team- Neutral  
Abilities- Take Aim - Reduces firing speed and movement speed but increases accuracy  
Run N' Gun - Increased firing speed and movement speed but reduces accuracy  
Deadeye - Temporarily increases perception of time, meaning faster reflexes. Everything around user appears to slow down  
Flash - Uses short-range teleported to move to any location within operating range (Think Aisha's teleport, only it has a 5 second cooldown)  
Weapons- A collection of guns. Twin pistols (Mk23s), a shotgun (FABARM FP6), an assault rifle (G3A3), twin SMGs (MP5/40s). E

mploys a short-range teleportation device that doubles as a watch on his left wrist (Teleport requires 5 seconds to recharge).  
Class- Gunslinger  
Special (Other)- Incinerate - For short while, the firing rate on all weapons are boosted and every shot that doesn't kill lights the target on fire.  
Personality- A cynic, often responds with sarcastic comments. As far as he's concerned he's being honest. Very amiable. Loves making video game references and breaking the fourth wall.  
Appearance- Eyes – Lime green in color, right eye has a power button pattern and glows extremely faintly  
Skin Tone - White (More peach-ish though. Not tan because f*ck tans)  
Clothing – Semi-formal suit resembling that of a student consisting of a basic white dress shirt, a black jacket with a silver trim that is worn unbuttoned in a casual manner, black chinos, a blue tie and black combat-boot-styled shoes.  
Accessories – A pair of pearl white headphones. A silver pocket watch decorated with circles engraved in strange, outlandish patterns. A white smartphone adorned with a charm of a Dogoo, an almost symbolic icon in Hyperdimension Neptunia.

**Name- Sapphire**  
Age- 16  
Sex- Female  
Height- 5'4"  
Boyfriend- Aiden Blackwater  
Team- Neutral  
Abilities/Weapons - Electrokinesis  
Class- Lightning Sentinel  
Special (Other)- Overcharge - Infinite energy supply for a short amount of time. Anything that comes close enough will get shocked (Sapphire can control that)  
Personality- Quiet and reserved, responds quickly with cold precision. Around Aiden though, she's another case. She gets all flustered and jumpy, even girlish and shy like a little sister would when with her older brother and his friends.  
Appearance-(Eye Color, Clothes, Skin tone, Hair color, etc.)  
Eyes - Sapphire Blue (Hence the name)  
Skin tone - Pale white  
Hair - Long, dark blue hair (Let down) with intertwining ribbons of hard-light (Solid beams of light that exhibit physical properties. Completely harmless)  
Clothes - Black plug-suit /w blue highlights that appears to be fashioned by Nasods. Covers up to the neck and to the elbows and thighs. Wears black sneakers and a pair of combat gloves. Sapphire doesn't wear anything under the suit.

Cup Size- B

**Name: Yumi Otonara**

Age: 18

Height: 5' 10"

Sex- Female

Spouse/Boyfriend- Lune

Team- Dark

Abilities- Chainsaw Blaster- Summons 20 different chainsaws and fire them at the opponent. The skill can also be canceled to use the chainsaws as weapons.

Weapon: Wand and Tonfa.

Class- Arc Destroyer Goddess

Character Color: Emerald.

Personality: Yumi is extremely girly and cheerful. However, in battle she can be fierce and appear to be vicious.

Appearance- She wears her hair in a long ponytail and has bunny ear hairclips on both sides of her head. She has a white bow tied around her neck with a pink rabbit on it. She wears a short black dress with dethatched white sleeves exposing her shoulders. The dress has many white ruffles which trail down at the back, and she wears black boots with 6 inch heels and pink spirals on the sides. Her eyes turn bright blue because of arc lumini's strength.

Cup Size: A

**Name: Ever Hazelnight**  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'6  
Boyfriend: Shadic Kensai  
Team: Dark  
Abilities:

Void Shot ~ Ever nocks an arrow of time threads and shoots it at the target, whether it be ground or enemy. The arrow deals no damage but explodes upon contact, creating a radius of five feet where time is frozen for two seconds.

Timeless Snare ~ Ever weaves a trap (invisible because time threads are invisible) and lays it in a location, then waits for an enemy to step upon it. Once snared, the target will be frozen in time for five seconds. No damage dealt. Several Snares can be set around the field.

Freezing Rain ~ Ever nocks seven time thread arrows into her bow and releases them in the general direction of the target. Whatever comes in contact of it will stop moving for 0.75 seconds. Damage is dealt to wherever the arrow lands. (Such as if you shoot their leg, then that leg takes a normal arrow's damage. If it hits an important tendon...then they can move! xD )

Hindering Slash ~ Ever reverts her bow into a sword coated in time threads. Wherever she hits, the time thread will enter the opponent's bloodstream and stop all movement for 0.5 seconds.

Present Reveal ~ Ever tosses a few threads in the general direction of where she wants to search the area. If anyone is there, the threads of the present will attach themselves around them, revealing their location.

Second Negation ~ Ever negates time for a moment and looks thirty seconds into the future. Cooldown is ten minutes.

Chronos' Reign ~ *Ever takes five minutes to set this up, so her partner better protect her before then.  
Ever gathers a large amount time threads in the area and weaves them together to create the symbol of a grand clocktower in the sky saying 11:59. Once completed, the clocktower's hand will move to 12:00 and everything under the clocktower's symbol will freeze in time for a whole minute. Damage over time is dealt to all targets beneath the clocktower.  
Size of clocktower: 100x100 feet

Weapons: A bow of midnight black etched with floral patterns of white. There is a glass carving shaped into a pair of silver wings under the nocking point of the bow; if pressed in the center of it, the bow will morph into a one-handed sword. (Since the bow is mechanical, it's like flipping the blade of a knife up; except this is a bow flipping inside out for a sword.) However, the sword can only slash an amount of seven times before it reverts back into a bow. She is both proficient in sword and bow.

Class: Chronos's Vessel

Info:  
Ever completes her research on "time threads." Time threads are fuschia-colored threads invisible to the naked eye, used weave into vessels of time control. The longer a time thread is unused, the stronger it becomes. An example of that would be if she happened upon the Lady of El Shrine of Dedication in Feita and collected threads from it. If she used them for one of her simple spells of weaving a time arrow with them, then that spell would be able to blast apart the whole shrine in less than a second. In comparison, if she took threads from Ruben Village, that spell would not do much. Time threads are dangerous; thus why she experimented with them. In her previous advancement as Hourglass Nephylim, she experimented with herself and lodged a few strings into her bloodstream. Her control over the threads is now absolute, and she can use them to weave things more devastating than she could have ever thought of as Hourglass Nephylim.

Special (Other): She invokes a quick seal-breaking spell to allow her to use her angel/demon wings. This can provide a quick getaway for both her and an ally. (One is a silver-feathered wing, the other is a black/purple bat/demon wing.)

Personality: A scientific creation of a replication of a "Nephylim." An AI within a blood-and-flesh body. She has an emotion nerve, but it often lays dormant, causing her expressions to fall flat into "poker-face." However, in certain circumstances, she DOES show emotion. (Ex. being extremely flustered, uncontrollably angry, etc. But never shocked at a death.) Ever never uses the words "okay" or "maybe." She replaces simple, everyday words with more intricate ones, such as replacing "okay" with "fine" and "maybe" with "perhaps." Her thought processes are complicatedly scientific.

Appearance: (Eye Color, Clothes, Skin tone, Hair color, etc.) -  
Hair ~ Long, waist-length raven black cat-ear hair. Slight right-side bangs.  
Eyes ~ Uncanny ice blue with long eyelashes.  
Skin ~ Porcelain pale, smooth.  
Clothes ~ Knee-length high-low sleeveless midnight blue dress. (High-low = high in the front, then gets lower at the back to produce a "flow-like" effect.) Gloves of the same color that reach past the elbow, then ends in a ring/cuff of downy black feathers. She wears white velvet boots, heel-less. The bodice of the dress is laced into X's with black. (Take Code Exotic's promos for example for the lacing X's.) A ring of downy white, gray, and black feathers cover the beginning of the dress (which should be below the neck, above the chest). She wears a necklace of the same feathers with an ice blue rose brooch.

Cup Size - C

**Name: Blaze**  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6'2"  
Spouse/Girlfriend: Kiza  
Team: Light  
Class: Rail Gunner  
Weapons: Electro Manipulation, Duel Swords, Ball Bearings that are stored in his Nasod arm and steel needle  
Abilities:  
Railgun: Using either his ball bearings, needles, or any other metal object, he can send them flying at a target at a high velocity using magnetic forces manipulated with his electrical powers.  
Electro Bolt: Taking one of his needles, he infuses it with electrical energy and throws it at a target or the ground and the electricity leaps to the closest target paralyzing and the knocking out the target.  
Iron Blade: Taking all the small metal particles around in the ground, he can form a blade that he can manipulate into any shape and vibrate them so it can cut through most objects.  
Electro Blade: He infuses electrical energy into his duel swords to give a boost in damage and speed along with shocking the target.  
Passives: Can able to attach himself to any metallic object and levitate other metals. he's also immune to all electrical attacks  
Appearance: Spiked blue hair (Like Chung's Deadly Chaser) with some white streaks through his hair. He wears a white and blue jacket with one of his right jacket arm removed for his Nasod arm where there's a white circular reactor with a ring of electric blue around that has a light hue. The seems between the armor in his arm are now blue with electric El energy and his left sleeve has a blue patter going up it and a black glove with a silver lighting symbol on the back of it. White pants with the back half of them, from the knees down, are blue. There's also a few holes in his upper right arm that can dispense ball bearings and multiple slots on the inside of his jacket that hold steel needles and two sword sheaths on his back. The necklace around his neck is like his old one, red gem with silver surrounding it and a fire cut out in the silver, except it's blue and the fire pattern is a lightning bolt.  
Eye's: Cerulean blue with a lightning bolt as a pupil.  
Specials: Lightning storm: All electrical powers are increased dramatically along with his attack speed and power.  
Personality: Calm and friendly but serious at times, protective, and when he gets ticked off or annoyed electricity will ark across his head

**Name: Lilith aka Black Mind**  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5'9  
Spouse/Boyfriend: Edan  
Team: Neutral  
Invisibility; flying; specialist in martial arts.  
Phantom Attack: she's getting invisible and suddenly appears behind opponent, takes a scythe 6-combo, ending - a big kick in the stomach which blown you away.  
Escaping Ghost: she appears and disappears in incredible speed which gives the impression of ghost. She can avoid every attack and confuse enemy. Then she attack in the most convinient place with a dagger.  
Quick Clash: she throws a huge amount of daggers quickly approaching the opponent and starting a fast grapple. Then, while doing a somersault in the air she pins the opponent to the ground with daggers and crush his chest while landing. She's untouchable while doing a sault.  
Poison Hurricane: she revolves around her own axis throwing poisoned needles. She disappears to confuse the opponent and set a needle trap. Then she appears out of nowhere in front of him and pushes into the trap attacking with scythe.  
Needle Thunder: quick series of sticking poison needles, unnoticable for opponent.  
Weapons: scythe, daggers, poison needles  
Class: Wrecker - Spitfire - The Sinner  
Special (Other): Can charm any men or women only by looking them in the eyes; if she's in trance she can absorb life energy ( but it's also a taboo, cause she has to be in the Rage Mode to enter the trance, a to be in a mode she has to use her blood ability which she hardly ever use);  
Eyes: violet like amethyst  
Skin: really pale  
Hair: pure white with red tints (depends on class: 1st just a little, 2nd more then earlier, 3rd almost half of her her is red)  
Clothes: black leather jacket, black and red corset, black leather shorts, black leather fingerless gloves, stockings and black combat boots.  
She has really long eyelashes and always has smokey eyes.  
Personality - sadistic, cold, reserved, simply she hate and despise everyone but if you make her trust you, you might see other side of her ( loyal, kind, reliable, even sweet or cute) if she find someone amusing she often flirt with him or her to make them feel embarrassing. She really likes to make fun of people who have a crush on her appearance not knowing her true self at all. She is a skilled spy. She has a preference in tall black-haired bad boys who can be protective and are nature leaders. Smokes when she is about to deal the finishing blow. A bad habit, but predicts the show-stopper.

Cup Size: DD

**Name- Kizaki Kimaki - Kiza**  
Age- 18  
Race- Demon Hybrid  
Sex- Female  
Height- 6'2"  
Spouse/Girlfriend/Boyfriend- Blaze  
Team- Dark  
Abilities-  
Needle Shoot : Her wings produce needles 100x faster causing them to shoot out and hurling towards any nearby opponents.  
Toxic Metal : Sends poisonous needles at surrounding enemies then hurling her daggers towards them.  
Indirect Blade : Levitates her daggers and relentlessly attacks her opponents with them, as well as using throwing needles for back up.  
Weapon Break : Duplicates her daggers into 10 and stabbing each one through then sending a rain of needles down.  
Weapons- Twin Daggers / Needles  
Class- Hunter Lord  
Special - Ability to control metal on will, as well as producing throwing needles from wings  
Personality- Very serious, can't take a joke, and very focused.  
Appearance-  
Eye Color : Black Eye / Red Eye  
Clothes : Blood Red Bandanna / Ankle Length Sleeveless Black Jacket / Blood Red Tube Bra / Black Mini Shorts w/ Blood Red Buckle Belt / Black Thigh Long Socks / Blood Red Knee High Combat Boots /  
Skin Color : Peach  
Hair : Black Hip Length Layered Braid Down Back  
Accessories : Black Wings and Demon Tail

Cup Size: D

**Name: Beatrice**  
Age: 18  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5"4  
Spouse/Boyfriend: Slayer  
Team: Light  
Abilities: Hammer Strikes and Elemental force equipped on Hammer.  
Ground Breaker - Push Hammer into the ground with Earth Force, creating a crater, trapping the enemy in the surface. /CoolDown: 7 seconds/  
Frozen acceleration - Swing enemy from the side to temporarily put them in an ice cube/Frozen state. /CoolDown: 12 seconds/  
Heaven's Protection - Assemble light power to create a Pure Energy-Filled deflecting shield that can block any attack /CoolDown: 8 minutes/

Inferno Blow - Cast fire on weapon to set it ablaze and cause additional damage and burning state when attacking enemy. /CoolDown: 20 seconds/  
Infection Pound: Bang the hammer 6 times on opponent (Locked, Failure rate 0) with the final 6th blow being 2x stronger and infectious to the opponent. Knocks Down. /CoolDown: 30 seconds/  
Weapons: Small blade(Rare Usage, No skills for), Giant Hammer like Assaulter Crash.  
Class: Hell Pounder/Accelerator/Reaper  
Special: Berserk Mode -3 AWK beads- Super armor state where defence and attack speed Is increased by 8%  
Personality: Obsessed with Battle/Violence  
Caring but can be very selfish in dire times.  
Awful at making jokes, but tries hard.  
Tries to be kind, but ends up hurting people.  
Appearance: Long Brown curly hair with braids along the sides of her head that slings back her bangs, beady red eyes, Dark brown coat over beige top and pants, Black belt separating the two, long red boots and gloves, Shirt has a large X on the center. Has Yin Yang tattooed on her back.

Cup Size: B

**Name- Tinker**  
Age- 16  
Sex- Female  
Height- 5' 3"  
Boyfriend- Dime Crestillon  
Team- Neutral, due to no concrete grasp of good and bad morals yet.  
Abilities- Able to summon mechanical robots, sentries, or a party healing buff in battle. Tinker acts as a support to allies in battle.  
Weapons- Dual laser guns for own defense, Sentries, Robo Birdie (mechanical companion),  
Class- Demolitions Expert (The Mecha Path, focuses on creating and summoning robots and sentries to aid her and allies in battle).  
Special (Other)- Really, really loves sweets.  
Personality- A young girl at the age of 16 with a knack of toying with robots and engineering for several years. Because of this, Tinker is a quiet introvert but isn't afraid to voice her opinions to others, especially regarding anything machinery related. She's an incredibly technological gifted 16 year old and very Book Smart...albeit with a lack of social skills (what with her...creative way of thinking).  
Appearance- Light tanned, innocent Blue eyes, 5' 3", Shoulder-length red hair held up in a bun and wears Goggles, a typical cream-colored engineer jumpsuit with a white apron, Wears steel-lining over her regular attire as armor

Cup Size: AA

**Name: Reven (Cry) Vieos**  
Age: ?  
Sex: Male  
Height: 6'0''  
Girlfriend: **Trea (Misery) Volaideri**  
Team: Dark  
Special: Painful Emotions (Boosts speed and damage dramatically)  
Weapons (Reven)- Dual katanas and a Sniper Rifle.  
Weapons (Trea)- Scythe, throwing knives, and a hellhound named Sorrow.  
Abilities (Reven)- Damned Dueler (Full on slicing frenzy, if hit, cannot escape)  
Analyzed- Locates enemy weak spots (Increases damage and accuracy)  
Wallbang- Sniper scope shows enemies that are behind walls, giving a clear shot.  
Swarm- Calls in a swarm of Helldragons (used as a last resort)  
Abilities (Trea)- Soul Sapper- Poison, burns, and paralyzes the enemy while restoring Trea with each scythe slash.  
Circus Act- Throws 10 flamming knives w/ deadly accuracy.  
Fluffles, Entertain- Fluffles murderously rips at the enemy.  
Fluffles Sr.- Summons Cerberus from the Underworld to slaughter everything in sight.  
Personality (Reven)- Dark and sexist humor, serious yet laid back. Can always be seen eating a muffin.  
Personality Trea- Shy, yet caring to Cry (Reven), is very "motherly" towards children.  
Appearance (Cry)- Long white hair, purple eyes, tan, wears white and purple sunglasses. He has a black long-coat/hoodie. Wears white dress pants w/ matching shoes. He has a dragon tatoo on his left hand and a triangle on the other.  
Appearance Trea- Long red hair, blue eyes. She wears a white tee-shirt with black short-shorts.  
Her shoes are a special lightweighted metal/daimond mix for close has a ring on her pinky that reads: "Cry".

**Name- Aria**  
Age- 16  
Sex- Female  
Height- 5' 5"  
Boyfriend- Nova  
Team- Neutral  
Abilities-Able to use music to attack, can summon instruments to play or drop on people 3:)  
Skills  
Music Bomb- blows 3 musical notes from her flute that explode on contact  
Clef Cutter-summons a huge rotating treble clef that repeatedly damages enemies  
Sky Drop: clicks her fingers to summon a heavy instrument then drops it on her opponent. ( Aria also sometimes uses it when someone is being annoying or she threatens with it )  
Angel's Melody: Aria summons a harp and plays a short tune that heals allies.  
Grand Finale : Summons a grand piano,plays a few notes that damage enemies, then hurls the piano at them.(stronger version of Sky Drop)  
Weapons- Instruments (she favors her flute most) singing, magic  
Class- Melody Goddess (this is a 2nd class)  
Special (Other)-She grows wings during awakening as she is half faerie. This allows her to glide(like Eve)  
Personality- kind and cheerful, but when she gets angry, watch out！(think Rena)  
Appearance  
Long brown hair in a side ponytail with a  
side fringe. Top is leaf like and skirt is like a  
flower and is peach coloured

Cup Size- B

**Name: Belphegor**  
Age: 17  
Sex: Male  
Height: 6'2  
Girlfriend: Karika  
Team: Neutral  
Abilities: Shapeshifter, can produce black thunderbolts, specialist in martial  
arts. Prefers to take a form of a wolf, fox, tiger etc. than human.  
Weapons: usually claws and fangs but is a really skillful swordman so yes  
sword as well.  
Special (Other): when he takes a form of a selected human he can use most of  
his abilities also a voice, memories, personality. But he has to touch that  
human firstly which is a secret only Lilith knows. The perfect copy is only a  
form of Lilith. When they are together they're unstopable.  
Class: Beast - Hunter - Assassin  
Eyes: pure blue like sky a little shiny and with a cat pupil  
Hair: black (short but not to short maybe to a half of his neck; stright;  
fringe occurring on his eyes)  
Skin: pale  
Clothes: red vest (like the part of suit, you know what i mean? ;-;), he has a  
bare chest under this; black; skinny, leather pants, Personality: cold, reserved, solitary. He's only kind and protective towards Lilith.

**Name- Izanagi Imperium**  
Age-17  
Height- 5'2  
Boyfriend- Chronos  
Abilities- Has the Imperial Curse, which allows her to read minds upon  
physical contact with said person she's reading  
Weapons- Ax staff, various torture devices  
Class- Imperial Executor  
Special- N/A  
Personality- Is brash, abrasive, sadistic, has a dark sense of humor, thinks  
ketchup is good on everything. Tendency to throw things  
Appearance-

**Name- Karika**  
Age- 15  
Sex- Female  
Height- 5'6  
Spouse/Boyfriend- Belphegor  
Team- Dark  
Abilities-  
The Finisher: Attacks the opponents around Karika by unleashing a near full circle swing with her whip, then quickly slashing the space above her as she jumps up and makes a full spin, causing the whip to fly around her before making a final, heavy strike towards the ground. First hit sends opponents flying up.  
Dance of Reaping: Does a fast series of spins, extending out the whip to strike enemies as Karika brings the whip higher and higher until her hand reaches her head.  
Grim Fury: Extending her whip as far as it goes, Karika throws it forward, grabbing any enemies within range with her whip and brings her whip to the space behind her, smashing the caught opponents into the ground before smashing them back where they were with her whip.  
Hoarfrost: Enchanting her whip with the ice element, Karika throws her whip forward, hitting and dragging with the whip anyone in the way as she quickly grabs the weapon before it falls, knocking her opponent(s) down with a kick.  
Weapons- Whip, Magic  
Class- Being / Extension Being / Amplifying Mistress  
Special (Other)- Can initiate Mass Extensions when Awakening is at it's max. Mass Extensions will extend her whip to three times it's length.  
Personality- A very shady but immature girl, and anti-social. Almost never starts a conversation, only speaks when spoken to. Will only start a conversation is if it is absolutely necessary. Basically becomes mute in battle, only speaking when she attacks or is attacked hard enough. Thoughts on the world are corrupted. Stubborn. Fiercely loyal to those who she considers friends, the ones who still get along with her despite her nature.  
Appearance- Messy, long light brown hair with a gray headband that has long, white ribbons on each end. A simple black T-shirt with a strapless dark gray top, a white line in the middle with light gray feathers on top. Wears short black gloves with metal cuffs, each cuff having an insignia of a white circle with dark blue wings on it. Has dark gray shorts with white frills and a white belt, grayish blue long, thin pieces of cloth on each side of the belt. Wears silver metal boots that reaches her knees, black outlining the boots.

**Name- Lune Obsidia**  
Age- 15 1/2  
Sex- Male  
Height- 5'7  
Spouse/Girlfriend- Yumi Otanara

Team- Neutral  
Abilities-  
-Stinger Swarm: Rapidly stabs enemies with his chains.  
-Bindings: Uses chains to hold the enemy's limbs, leaving them open to any attacks and preventing movement.  
-Scorpion's Sting: Impales the enemy with all six chains at once and drains their energy.  
Weapons- Chain Scythes, Six Bladed Chains  
Class- Zero Hunter  
Special (Other)- His Bladed Chains are retractable extensions from his back and he has complete control over them. He has demonic energy inside of him and can use it while 'unstable', giving him immense speed and strength in exchange for a reckless personality and inability to tell allies from enemies. Has two catchphrases, "None are safe from the chains of Fate." and "The chains have shattered. Time to break free and run wild!" for his stable and unstable modes, respectively.  
Personality- While stable, he's a polite, quiet, reserved boy, never speaking up and only replying when spoken to with short, to-the-point answers. Once he snaps(most often when angered or in a fierce battle), he becomes insane, violent, cocky and foul-mouthed, constantly taunting enemies and prone to shrug off nearly any blow with mad laughter.  
Appearance- Dull silver left eye(it becomes sharper in appearance and more piercing while unstable), ivory skin, and silky, snow white hair styled in a long, lush ponytail. His right eye is covered in bandages while stable, so it remains unseen. While unstable, his eye is shown to glow blood red and seems to be feline in appearance(has vertically slit pupil, similar to a cat). His attire consists of a black longcoat with white trim and a white stylized cross over a black shirt and black pants that display the same cross on the right leg. He also wears black boots and gloves.

**Name: Shadic Kensai**

Age- 19

Sex- Male

Height- 6' 3"

Spouse/Girlfriend- Ever Hazelnight

Team- Dark

Class-

Archrival: Neutral state: Shadic is laid back in this form. He normally is calm, but can be serious at times.  
Twisting Blade: For 30 seconds, his blade turns into a whip that has the strength of an Axe.  
Eternal Subordination: His magic attacks can make enemies become weaker and move slower for a minute.  
Final Orb: A series of Elemental Waves that also give the respective status affects upon impact.  
Dual Blade: His Nasod Arm turns into a Gun Blade and can Fire infinite for 10 seconds.  
Archangel: Heavenly State: Shadic is very calm. Avoids Violence. Tends to like to talk things out. Activated when he is calm for 2 hours  
Mana Boost: 30% extra Magic power  
Mana Storm: Mana rains from the skies and gives everyone an additional 500 mana.  
Peaceful Revolt: Freezes Everyone in place for 10 seconds.  
Final Strike: Grows wings and can fly for 15 seconds.  
Archdevil: When Shadic gets a little mad, he becomes an Archdevil. Activated when he gets a tiny bit mad.  
Bloody Impact: Sucks blood while doing a 100 hit combo.  
Demon Tails: Summons Tails to fall from the sky. Summons 300 tails.  
Losing Life: Sacrifices HP for Attack Power.  
Final Stance: Loses HP but everything is increased. Defense, Attack, Magic, Status ailments, etc.  
Final Form: Ultimate Blood: When Shadic has suffered a massive loss, he combines all of his forms to make one massive one.  
Spirit Bomb: Explodes with all elements for 10 seconds.  
Blood Carrier: Eats an enemy using his Nasod arm and steals ALL HP and Mana  
Final Flight: Grows Wings that are Gun Blades and can be used as so for 1 minute.  
Extreme Fighting: All status effects are boosted by 100%. All HP Mana and others are increased by tenfold.

Personality: Cool, confident, and determined. Shadic doesn't mess around unless he knows its harmless. Willing to fight for anything he believe in and will not stop until he achieves his goal. He does have a downside. Extreme Anger issues. Getting him mad; he could become a one-man Army.

Appearance- Black hair that is long, but frizzy, similar to Reckless Fist. He wears a no sleeve black undershirt with baggy pants. He also gears a long overcoat in the shade of Navy blue.

Weapons- Dark Matter Sword, Nasod Arm MK. III

**Name: Nova **  
Age: Unknown  
Sex: Male  
Height: 5'8"  
Girlfriend: Aria  
Team: Light  
Class: Twilight Gemini  
Personality: Not very talkative at all, especially to people he's never met before. Won't actively seek battle, but will fight if attacked first. Will also strive to save his friends.  
Appearance: Medium length regular growth black hair. Nearly pale. Has a light blue left eye and a dark crimson right eye. Wears a sky blue sweatshirt with a lime green long sleeve shirt. Black pants with a red orange flame design on the right leg. White shoes.  
Wears a necklace with a stone split into three parts: White top, black bottom, and grey diamond middle.  
Weapon: Twin Energy Blades [double edged](like the blade itself is energy)  
Special (This actually needs to be explained first): Gemini Blades-Depending on Special Active used, the blade used for regular attacks will change which changes the combos. Using Actives returns the combos to normal twin blades. Also, awakening turns the blades into a different type of twin blade.  
-Aura: The right blade is given a large light-blue energy around it in the shape of a katana. Precise and refined attacks that cover a wide area.  
-Dimension: The left blade gains a silhouette of a greatsword that is yellow with a red outline. The blades summoned are the same scheme. Clumsy attacks due to non-dominant hand, but compensates with summoning a sword or two during attacks.  
-Final Arts: Both blades are transformed into golden longswords with light-blue outlines and DNA helixes down the blade and a sun shaped hilt. Extremely fast attacks that not only cover a wide area, but also summon additional blades throughout.  
Abilities: Few, but changeable and powerful  
-Aura: Accelerando / Final Arts: Presto –Stab swiftly multiple times with twin swords before swinging up left, stunning the opponent; spin around and strike down left with "Aura" sword, knocking opponent back while creating large shockwave along the ground/ unleash multiple stabs from twin golden blades while also summoning blades from behind to attack the enemy, finishing with a left spin slash combo (aforementioned spin thingy) that sends out a large rotating blade through the ground.  
-Dimension: Ostinato / Final Arts: Dissonance –Throws both swords up making them disappear before throwing left hand down, causing 10 "Dimension" swords to fall from the sky and land in random places, creating small impacts upon touching the ground/ throws both swords up into the air before bringing both hands down; while many swords fall from the sky, blades are continually summoned and swirl around Nova creating a small tornado of swords.  
-Resonance: Snap the sword forward at an amazing speed, causing a light pulse that continually knocks the opponent back.  
-Serenade: With twin blades, Nova spins on his heel while holding his swords fairly close (if you've played Kingdom Hearts II it looks like Xemnas spinning on the ground). In Final Arts, not only do blades appear to add range and hits, but they also home onto the opponent when the attack is done.  
-Dimension: Vibrato/ Final Arts: Symphony – Warp around the area for a while with the left blade, summoning up 1-3 "Dimension" blades before sending them after the opponent/ release both blades before warping around the field, throwing out 3-8 blades at once that home in on the opponent; also occasionally jump towards the ground, causing swords to spring up around him.  
-Aura: Requiem / Final Arts: Finale (U)-Infuse blade with energy, slashing opponent before knocking them up and unleashing energy ray/summon blades of light (6 large, 12 small) which rotate around body, continuously inflicting damage then unleash light energy through each before focusing in one point, unleashing a combination burst in conjunction with a hand blast.

**Name: Dime Crestillon**  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Electronically enhanced blade  
Side: Neutral  
Traits: Extremely loud and irritable, addicted to coffee, highly impatient. Caring and willing to sacrifice self for other people, even though his out-of battle personality won't express it. When upset, he likes to be isolated. When excited, he bothers everyone else.  
Appearance : Silver short hair with bangs going across face. Black and white coat with white linings, and long black military boots and white pants ending at boot top. Coat is closed. Purple eyes.  
Classes: Base: Artist. First: Enhancement Artist. Final: Virtual Extremesist.  
Skills: Base. Shock Blind enemy for 6 fine seconds, giving the opportunity to strike.  
Harness Drain 40 MP from opponent.  
Circuit Surge: Charge blade and make a strike going through half of your enemy, doing 1345% Magic damage and knocking them down.  
First Voltage Extension Charge blade and x4 the range of the weapon to grasp running enemies with it. Does 20% more phys. Damage.  
Electron: Charge blade and emit huge fatal electrons from it to chase your enemy and hit using MDMG.  
Power Cord: Sling explosive string across enemy to burn their insides and leave them unconscious/dizzy for 12 seconds.  
Final: Pierce: Pull electronically filled needles to pierce enemy from all four sides, taking 15% of hp down, and knocking them down.  
Crystalline: Charge blade and stick it in the enemy to produce continued damage.  
Special: Fastest known attack speed and power, but extremely weak defence/vulnerability to special actives.  
Girlfriend: Tinker

**Name - Jordan Soreten**  
Age - 18  
Sex - Male  
Height - 5'12"  
Spouse/Girlfriend - Kasaii  
Team - Neutral  
Abilities  
Air Step - Creates an invisible platform from thin air for a brief period of time. Each platform lasts for 2 seconds before dispersing, so Jordan cannot use it to stay out of reach. These can be used for a multitude of different reasons such as a springboard to quickly change direction, or as the name implies, step on air. Using this ability is mentally taxing, thus Jordan can only use 10 in quick succession at the start of a fight, which decreases as the fight goes on.  
Mixed weapons wielder - Jordan is able to pick up many weapons and know how to use instantly if the weapon is a classical weapon such as a gun or sword, after a few minutes if the weapon is a combination of classical weapons, or after 30 minutes if the weapon is completely new and never thought of before.

Weapons  
Eclipse - a scythe and a semi-automatic rifle hybrid. The rifle component is in the handle of the scythe, with the bullets being loaded in the base of the handle and the barrel in the top of the scythe. The trigger guard has been removed to allow greater ability to shoot whilst also using the scythe. The trigger has been enlarged and requires the whole hand clamping the trigger against the handle of the scythe. The scythe can fold on itself to allow easier handling when not in use. The gun component still functions whilst the scythe is folded on itself.  
Class - Weapon Expert  
Special - Jordan channels his negative emotions into the next bullet he fires, causing a devastating explosion on impact. Alternatively, Jordan can channel his positive emotions into the scythe to increase his speed drastically and create slashes of energy. Jordan cannot channel both emotions at the same time however.  
Personality - Jordan is a cold and distant person. He lacks trust for other people, thus usually relies on himself to get tasks completed. If he knows he cannot do something by himself, he will usually coerce someone to help him. Although he has the ability to use any weapon he comes across, he prefers to use Eclipse as it takes away emotions which he deems as useless in combat. Under this cold front, however, Jordan can be amicable with people if they took the time to try and understand him.  
Appearance - Jordan usually wears jeans and a grey hoodie underneath a black cloak which hides the upper half of his face. His preferred choice of footwear are old sneakers, though he also likes wearing blue canvas shoes. Jordan has a fairly tanned skin complexion, blue-grey eyes and brown hair. He also prefers to keep his hair relatively short so that it does not get in his way during a fight.

**Name-Chronos**  
Age-16  
Sex-Male  
Height-5'6"  
Girlfriend- Izanagi  
Team- Neutral  
Abilities-Time Slower-slows time for 10 seconds  
Time Stopper-stops time for 5 seconds  
Time Speeder-speeds Chronos' comrades for 10 seconds  
Aging- makes the enemies grow old for 1 sec then returns them to normal  
Weapons-Sword of Time  
Class-Time Warrior  
Special (Other)-When doing PvP, when Chronos uses Time Stopper, it looks like  
he teleports  
Personality-at first glance he might look mean and scary but he's a very nice  
and caring person who'd do anything to help his friends  
Appearance-(Eye Color, Clothes, Skin tone, Hair color, etc.)-He has orange  
eyes, he wears a white shirt and black pants under a blue cape with a clock on  
the back, he has white hair and a naturally mean looking face.

**Name: Slayer**

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Height-6' 2"  
Girlfriend - Beatrice  
Team- Neutral  
Abilities-

Quad Shot- Summons four shotguns and shoots 6 rounds from each.

Cannon Launcher- Summons 5 RPGs from the skies to hail onto the beings below.

Bullet Boost- When hit at all, can gain ammo for his current weapon and also increase attack power.

Next Tier- Weapon Change to the next tier.

Weapons- Guns of all kinds (Can summon them)  
Class- Heavy Gunner  
Special (Other)- N/A

Personality- A very outgoing and courageous guy, but not too much. Has a great sense of humor and loves to make jokes out of everything. Shadic's best friend.

Appearance- He has brown hair that can cover his eyes, but he keeps it up. Pale skin and wears a green vest with some loose pants on the bottom, exposing his arms completely. He wears two dark bracelets on his hands which channel his spiritual energy.

**_Pairings_**

Kasaii x Jordan – Team Summoners

Ever x Shadic – Team Massacre

Blaze x Kiza – Team Invaders

Aiden x Sapphire – Team Annihilation

Tinker x Dime – Team Electric

Chronos x Izanagi – Team Dreaded

Nova x Aria – Team Spiritual

Belphegor x Karaki – Team Shadow

Reven x Trea – Team Deathbringers

Slayer x Beatrice – Team Rebellious

Edan x Lilith – Team Bloodsuckers

Yumi x Lune – Team Metal

Elsword x Aisha – Team Internal

Raven x Rena – Team Veterans

Chung x Eve – Team Rulers

**Good luck teams. The winner rules all.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. I suppose you all are wondering why it's taking so long for this story to update. A couple of things.**

**1. The backstories are all being condensed into one chapter.**

**2. I might be leaving Fanfiction until I'm after college...**

**3. Other stories to work on.**

**If you guys have any more questions, please do not hesitate to contact me via PM. Thank you...**

**Raven: Shadics...leaving?**

**Elsword: But but...**

**Aisha: ono**

**Rena: Shadic whyyyy**

**Eve: What?**

**Chung: Nuuuuuu!**


	3. Another Update

**Sup guys? Know you all have been waiting patiently for this story. So thanks. I am proud to announce that my beautiful co author Asuranade and I are making an anime on this. Also. The reason for long update is because we are putting all back stories into one chapter. Thank you! More information on the anime soon to come.**


End file.
